


altar

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Degradation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Imbalance, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: alexis has a need to be needed, and schlatt has a need to exploit it.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 153
Collections: anonymous





	altar

**Author's Note:**

> [ lower case for the aesthetic because i suck ]
> 
> hi this was very hastily written and really focuses more on the like... psychological aspects than the porn but... woohoo, emotionally damaged blowjob! mind the tags and take care of yourself by avoiding content that makes you uncomfortable if you aren't certain. also, don't bother writing hate comments! i'll just delete them, i don't care.

his hands are so cruel, bruising skin otherwise unmarked, but alex lets himself melt into its vice-- he’s a sinner, after all, repenting at the altar of a man who lets him atone on his knees. his hands are interlocked behind his back as schlatt lets go of his cheek to grip his hair, instead, twisting it between his fingers to pull him forward.

“come on, we don’t have all day,” schlatt remarks, the sneer in his tone forcing a chill down the length of alex’s spine. even so, he nods, ignoring the way it forces another tug on his hair. lips part with a soft, wet noise-- he’s been fucking _drooling_ in anticipation. he loathes that in himself, furious with how much he needs this. more than schlatt does, really; to him, this is a simple way to relieve stress from the crushing pressure of a career they’d almost-cheated themselves into. to alex, though, the approval he craves tastes like salt and bitter cum down his throat. without it, he’s cold, he’s lonely, he’s worthless.

a velvet tongue pokes from his reddened lips and he circles it around the head of schlatt’s cock, eyes shut tightly. alex can only imagine how he looks now. shameful, like a dollar-store whore sucking dick for a quick buck. he pushes the thought from his mind as he lets schlatt pull him forward, tongue roving over his length. already, his cock brushes up against the back of his throat with several more inches to go.

schlatt cradles the back of alex’s head in his hand as he pushes it down further. the other isn’t touching him anymore. he wonders where it’s gone, until a long breath is followed by the stench of tobacco in the air. he rocks his hips forward, the tip of his cock reaching down into his throat. when alex coughs, there’s a scoff.

“really? you’re practically _made_ to suck dick. what are you choking for?” schlatt asks. alex closes his eyes a little tighter, as if he can block out the sound of his voice and the obscene sounds he’s making. he bobs his head, hollowing out his cheeks as he tries to swallow down the length of his cock, body tense as he tries. when schlatt takes another drag, he marks it by forcing alex’s head down so his nose nuzzles up against him. it’s too much, too fast, too soon. alex gags and sputters, involuntarily trying to pull away. schlatt isn’t pleased by that. he keeps his hold firm, rocking his hips up and feeling alex’s throat clench around him.

“that’s good. is it really so hard? hm?” schlatt reaches to his desk to pick up a fine crystal glass. he takes a drink of the whiskey inside, fingers still holding onto his cigarette. when he’s taken a second drink, he finally lets alex go. the boy looks dizzy from the loss of oxygen. as kind as ever, schlatt decides to help him. he fucks his mouth shallowly, watching how his chest heaves.

schlatt strokes his hair and alex shivers, brow furrowing as he tries to do better for him, picking up the pace and bobbing his head. it’s almost cute. “look at me,” he commands. reluctance cast aside, alex looks up to meet his eye. his gaze is blazing hot, reminding him of the hellfire that he seeks to avoid with this repentance. it’s not angry, no, just sharp, judgemental, weighing his heart to see if he deserved heaven.

alex pulls away from his cock, breathless. “schlatt, i-”

“you’re always trying to talk. shut up for once. do you know how much i have to listen to you babble? i’m asking you to do one thing, alex.” 

his heart sinks, but he can’t help the rush of blood that makes his cock twitch. alex squirms as he leans forward, and he hears schlatt sigh, as if he’s disappointed in him again. he shifts just enough to fit his foot in between alex’s legs, the sole of his shoe grinding up against his cock. he gasps around schlatt’s cock in his mouth. he tries not to get lost in the pleasure and attention as he pushes down, rubbing against his dick in such a maddeningly slow way. alex wants to be praised, wants to be adored, and it feels close enough when schlatt pets his hair again before he throatfucks him.

alex rocks up against the pleasure that schlatt is giving him, expression focused but desperate. he keeps his hands firmly behind his back, even as he wishes he could touch schlatt with more than just his mouth, jaw aching from inviting in his cock. he whimpers as he grinds down harder against his clothed cock, bobbing his head like the obedient bitch he knows he’s supposed to be right now.

“you’re fuckin’ disgusting. you’re getting yourself off on my foot like a stupid dog. is that what you are?” schlatt fucks his throat a little harder, faster, makes him choke again just to see the panic in those pretty brown eyes. “you’re my filthy little bitch though, aren’t you? all mine. nobody else would want you. i’m doing you a favor.”

it’s true, he knows it’s true.

alex moans because he’s his, he’s schlatt’s bitch, at least he belongs and matters to someone enough to be theirs. and when schlatt calls him good boy just as his hips stutter and he spills hot cum down his spasming throat, it’s enough elation to make him sob as he cums in his pants under his heel.

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE Y'ALL ENJOYED MY UCKY SMUT <3


End file.
